Secrets
by jinky
Summary: Asch and Luke fon Fabre… twins of the long gone Fabre family. Asch, as the elder brother, who’s father’s blood has stained his, received the duty of hiding the family secret. It was a secret, so dark, that even the younger twin brother didn’t know about.


Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. If I did, there would be lots and lots of love between Asch, Luke, and Guy! XD

Author's notes: Well… here's the start of another story. Actually, I was inspired by a vampire novel that I borrowed from my friend. I forgot the title, but it was really cool! I wish I could tell you guys the title, but I just couldn't remember. All I remember is that it has seven volumes and will start a movie of it by this coming February. XD

**Title**: Secrets

**Summary**: Asch and Luke fon Fabre… twins of the long gone Fabre family. Asch, as the elder brother, who's father's blood has stained his, received the duty of hiding the family secret. It was a secret, so dark, that even the younger twin brother didn't know about. But what if he knew? Would he see his brother in the same way he did before? AschLuke AU fic!

**Pairing**: AschLuke

WARNING: Asch would be OOC in this fic towards Luke. He will still have this strictness in him, but will be showing his caring side as well. Now this fic would contain twincent between Asch and Luke (at least for a while). I already have a plan for the ending.

**This would be the FIRST and the LAST time I'll be posting this warning.**

**So if you don't like it, then back off…**

**(smiles sweetly)**

* * *

** Prologue: Twins**

* * *

"A-asch…?"

The red haired monarch perked up, turning around from his seat before putting his book down on the red-stained table in front of him. His sharp green eyes scanned the area, looking for the owner of the voice who called his name. Of course he knew who called him. He knew that voice by heart. He wouldn't be Asch fon Fabre if he mistook that person for someone else. Running his fingers across his hair, he spoke.

"What is it, Luke?"

Another red head appeared by the doorway, peeking from the side to look at his brother as if afraid of what he might say if he saw him. Short red hair, almost orange, crowned his head, a part of his white robes showing by the door. One green eye shined with innocence, reflecting the light the fire was giving the dark manor's room. "Let me guess…" The elder one said, eyeing the younger one in suspicion. "You went outside again, didn't you?" He whispered, his eyes not even blinking. "Stop hiding, Luke."

That sentence almost made the other boy cringe, but he nodded. He stepped into the dim light of the room, allowing his brother too see him from head to toe. "Hello brother…" He greeted in a whisper. Asch's eyes lost its hardness, his lips giving out a sigh as he glanced at his brother as if he was expecting him to look like this. "I'm back…"

"Luke…" He called, standing up to look at his brother eye to eye. "I told you, didn't I? I told you not to go outside without me with you. And if you don't obey me, this is what happens." He said, putting a hand at his younger brother's head, ruffling it affectionately.

"But I…" His younger brother started, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I just wanted to try befriending them. We did nothing wrong, right? Then it should be alright if we become friends with them…"

Asch closed his eyes, feeling his brother's pain as well. He knew that Luke was lonely, maybe even bored with only having his elder brother as his companion for almost ten years of his life. Asch didn't like seeing his brother lonely, but he had no other choice. People didn't like them, for reasons that only he knew, and Luke has yet to grasp that concept. Luke was a stubborn one, doing one this while knowing the consequence and still continues on. What happened today wasn't shocking anymore…

His brother's clothes were all ruined – dirty and ruined beyond simple comparison. His hair was dirty, and it would seem as if his lips cracked a while ago. There was some dried blood on his pants too. Perhaps he skinned his knees open again. He had bruises on his arms and face as well. Asch extended his arm to caress his brother's cheek, making his brother flinch in pain. It would seem like he was punched in the face too. He sighed, leaning in for his lips to touch his brother's own.

The younger one closed his eyes; loving every moment of affection his brother gave him… It was a routine for them… This kind of showing their affections, that is…

"They did it again, didn't they…?" He whispered, his lips leaving his brother's.

His brother's eyes widened, giving out a nervous laugh as he tried to hide the pain his body was in. "Don't worry about it…! I was just trying to befriend them, but they kept on ignoring me so I had to climb a tree to get their attention. But I fell and hurt myself in the process...!" Asch sighed. For goodness' sake… his brother was too kind for his own good.

"If you're going to lie then at least make it believable." He said before glaring hard at his brother. "Don't lie to me, Luke. You know that this isn't the first time this happened." Putting back his stern mask on, he spoke his next words. "Come. Let's change your clothes and get you a bath. You obviously need them."

"Hey…! I can change my own clothes and take a bath by myself, thank you very much!" The pain was momentarily forgotten at the indirect insult given to the younger Fabre. His lips stuck out into a pout before turning around, a small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered how they felt when his brother's lips was on them. "Really… I can take care of myself, Asch."

His brother smirked. "After what happened to you just now?"

Luke stuck his tongue out at his brother, before walking away. "I'll be taking a bath, okay? I'll see you during dinner."

Asch shook his head, disappointed and yet amused at his brother's immature actions. Sometimes, he just couldn't believe that they were both of the same age. He was just older than the other by a few minutes. Well… it's not like he could blame him. He was imprisoned inside his own manor for ten years. The most he could go was to the garden outside his home, separated by the large metal gates from the outside world. Sometimes, he would be able to sneak out, but he didn't want to get his older brother mad. He would always return home, but never without bruises and wounds.

Asch sighed. His brother has always been an idiot…

On the other side of the manor, the other monarch took off his outer garments before looking at his reflection. He sighed. He was never without bruises, that he could tell much. He took a step inside, pulling the curtain close, before turning the shower on. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the cold water on his bruised flesh.

Ever since he and his brother were young, they had always been the target of bullies. And Asch, being the braver one, always protected him from harm. It wasn't until their parents' deaths… murder… that Asch forbade Luke to ever leave the manor by himself. That was the start of their dark days. Asch became distant to everyone, and only seemed to care about his twin brother. His selfishness and cold demeanor made their servants left one by one, soon leaving them both to fend for themselves.

Asch then closed off his innocence and entered the world of responsibility. He buried himself in books and studies, soon becoming a person who served directly under the king. But that didn't mean that people respected them, and Luke had no idea why. Whenever he tried to befriend others, they would either shun him, or, in the worst-case scenario, beat him up when his brother wasn't around. He didn't mind getting beaten up. He was a masochist, Asch said. If that was what his brother said, then it would most likely be true.

What pained him was the look on his brother's eyes whenever he would see him in this state. His eyes would show his pain… how much it hurt him just seeing him look like that. Luke hated seeing his brother like that, but at the same time, it also allowed him to see the old Asch… The old Asch who played with him… smiled with him. Maybe that's why he still disobeys his brother from time to time. He wanted to see the look on his brother's eyes from years ago… He wanted to bring back his brother's innocence…

Sometimes, he could no longer understand him.

There were even times when Asch would disappear into the night, and would only return a few moments before dawn.

He didn't dare question his brother's actions, but he was worried…

That was all that he could do for him…

Luke loved his brother.

Asch loved Luke.

They could feel each other's emotions.

Happiness… Sadness… Pain… Frustration…

They were a part of a whole…

They were Asch and Luke fon Fabre…

…the twins of the long forgotten Fabre family.

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

Author's notes: Well… there's the prologue… I'm not really sure that it's okay… I mean, this idea came on a whim. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions, but don't worry. All will be answered in due time.

Reviews please!


End file.
